


In Good Hands

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides to get a piercing. Noiz offers to do it for him. Koujaku watches, and frets. Written for Noiz's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

Aoba was sitting in one of their dining chairs, expression calm but hands tightly gripping the arm rests of the chair like a lifeline. Noiz was sitting to Aoba's right side with a small tray containing a selection of needles, a clump of used alcohol-soaked swabs and a handful of silver studs in his lap. Koujaku was hovering nervously over Aoba's shoulder, and if Aoba's white-knuckled grip on the chair betrayed his nervousness then Koujaku's entire body betrayed his.

“Are you sure the needle is sterile?”

Noiz didn't look at Koujaku, but he shrugged one shoulder and reached for one of the finer needles in his lap. “Did it twice. If it's not sterile now it's never going to be.”

“And the... jewelry?” Koujaku questioned, muttering the last word like it was a horribly offensive curse.

“It's new. Antiseptic stainless steel.”

“Ah, sorry to bother you two... but could you shut up and get on with it?” Aoba said, squirming uncomfortably in his chair. Koujaku's hand immediately came to rest on his left shoulder in a comforting gesture, and Noiz smiled.

“Nervous?”

“Ugh, you shouldn't use that tone when you're saying things like that,” Aoba said, cheeks gaining just enough colour for the change to be noticeable. “Anyway, like I said...”

“Yeah,” Noiz said, reaching into one of his pockets for a white tube of what looked like gel. “Better get it over with before you change your mind.” He glanced up at Koujaku then, a small smirk on his lips. “Or before this guy has a heart attack.”

Koujaku glared. “You brat... never in a million years would I... _is that tooth numbing gel?_ ”

“No. It's designed for skin,” Noiz said, unscrewing the cap from the white tube in his hand and squeezing a good amount onto the tip of his index finger. 

“Do you even know what you're doing?” Koujaku asked. “Why not use something like ice?”

“Ice leaves a mess. Takes a long time to numb the area. This will take the edge off, at least.”

The last of the colour left in Aoba's face rapidly was draining away. Still, he turned to Koujaku briefly and rested his hand over the one that Koujaku had placed on his shoulder. “I'm sure that Noiz knows what he's doing, so don't worry too much.”

“I might know what I'm doing,” Noiz said, voice deadpan as he raised his eyebrows at Koujaku. The two piercings on his right brow hit each other with a soft metallic noise that would have been inaudible had the room not been so quiet. Koujaku scowled, but said nothing. 

Noiz gently held Aoba's head steady with a hand beneath his chin and applied the gel to the front and back of his earlobe. The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Noiz reached out and roughly pinched Aoba's ear without warning. 

“Did that hurt?”

Koujaku almost looked like he was about to spontaneously combust, but Aoba briefly reached up and touched his own earlobe and shook his head.

“No. There was pressure... but it didn't hurt.”

“Guess you're ready,” Noiz said. Aoba certainly didn't look ready, but he nodded anyway. Koujaku's hand slipped to the nape of Aoba's neck, and Noiz glanced up at him.

Koujaku blinked back at him, looking irritable. “What is it?”

“Hold his head still. Make sure he doesn't move.”

Koujaku's expression shifted from anger to anxiety in the blink of an eye now that he was actually expected to take part. “L-like this?”

Noiz smirked. “Just make sure he doesn't move. Is that difficult?”

Koujaku looked aggravated again, and it must have made his whole body tense because a second later, Aoba flinched and frowned.

“Not so tight, Koujaku.”

“Ah,” Koujaku said stupidly, tearing his eyes from Noiz to look at Aoba instead. “Sorry.”

Once the process actually started, it went along smoothly. Aoba only flinched a little as Noiz pierced his earlobe with the needle, more out of reflex than pain. He hissed when the needle was removed though, and Noiz couldn't help shivering a little at the sound. He caught Koujaku's eye as he held a tissue against Aoba's skin to halt the bleeding, and realised that he looked particularly disturbed.

“Just now... what the hell was that?”

Noiz shrugged casually and watched as colour began to rapidly return to Aoba's face in the form of a dull pink blush that reached from his cheeks to his throat. 

Once he'd cleaned away the small amount of blood, putting the stud through Aoba's ear was easy. Aoba assured Noiz that it felt comfortable, and once Noiz had checked that the bleeding had completely stopped, he leaned back and put the tray on his lap to the side.

“Done,” he said shortly. Aoba nodded, but before he could speak Noiz covered his lips with his own, pulling away after a few seconds with a quick swipe of his tongue. Noiz saw Koujaku roll his eyes a little, but wasn't particularly troubled by it. A second later, Koujaku was fussing over Aoba and Aoba's head was barely visible from beneath the sleeves of Koujaku's kimono.

“Aoba, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Aoba replied, voice muffled from beneath the layers of fabric.

“It didn't hurt?” Koujaku persisted, burying his lips and nose in the top of Aoba's hair. Aoba shook his head, smiled and tried to lean back far enough to look Koujaku in the eye, so he knew he was being sincere.

“It didn't hurt at all. I knew I could trust Noiz with this.”

“Good,” Koujaku said, pressing one more kiss to Aoba's forehead before standing back up. He looked at Noiz, then averted his gaze, and then looked back again.

“Is it okay to touch it? The piercing, I mean.”

Noiz hesitated for a second, then nodded. “... probably better to do it now while it's still numb. If he's okay with it.”

“It's fine,” Aoba said. Noiz watched as Koujaku ran the pad of his thumb over the stud, his touch barely enough to make the metal shift against the soft skin of Aoba's earlobe. He pulled away, seemingly satisfied that it hadn't hurt and Aoba was happy with it, and then looked at Noiz.

“Ah... you did know what you were doing.”

Noiz didn't respond. Koujaku let out a long, heaving sigh that suggested that whatever he was about to say next was going to cause him great pain.

“Thank you for taking good care of Aoba.”

“Koujaku,” Aoba muttered, sounding half-annoyed and half-touched by Koujaku's protectiveness.

Noiz got to his feet, and for a moment Koujaku looked defensive. His expression turned to one of surprise, however, when Noiz reached out, slid his hand to the back of Koujaku's neck to hold him steady and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

“Apology accepted,” Noiz said, letting Koujaku go as quickly as he'd grabbed him and leaning over to pick up his tray of tools. He was halfway to his bedroom by the time Koujaku had the presence of mind to react, and he smirked as he shut his door behind him, the sound of Koujaku's indignant yelling just barely drowning out the sound of a bemused Aoba trying to calm him down.

Personally, Noiz didn't think that things could have gone any better.


End file.
